1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to information processing technology, and particularly to a firmware updating system and method.
2. Description of Related Art
A baseboard management controller (BMC) is a specialized microcontroller embedded in a motherboard of a computing system. The BMC manages interfaces between system management software and platform hardware. Each BMC includes a firmware. The firmware is a fixed program that internally controls the BMC. In order to improve original features or add new features of the BMC, the firmware of the BMC may need to be updated to a new version. Generally, a user may manually update the firmware. However, the BMC may need to be updated repeatedly to test stability of the BMC, which is not convenient to the user and results in low efficiency. Improved methods of updating the firmware of the BMC are desired.